The Brood
All three of the original Brood members debuted in 1998. Edge made his debut in the WWF on the June 22 episode of Raw is War as a loner who entered the ring through the crowd. Gangrel made his WWF debut on the August 16 episode of Sunday Night Heat. Christian debuted on September 27 at In Your House: Breakdown 1998 where he distracted Edge, who subsequently lost his match to Owen Hart. The storyline introduced Christian as Edge's (kayfabe) brother. Christian continued at the side of Gangrel to help him in his feud with Edge, and he won the WWF Light Heavyweight Championship in his first match in the WWF. Eventually, the duo convinced Edge to join them, forming the stable known as The Brood. They often entered arenas by rising through a ring of fire onto the (elevated) stage floor, with Gangrel carrying a chalice of "blood". Usually, Gangrel took a drink from the chalice (and sometimes he would pass it to Edge or Christian to drink from) and then spit it towards the crowd. One of the group's trademarks was giving their opponents a "blood bath", before or after a wrestling match. A "blood bath" consisted of the lights in the arena turning off, the flashing red lights of Gangrel's entrance coming on, and then the arena lights turning on again to reveal the target bathed in "blood". The trio had similar looking long blond hair. Gangrel and Christian both wore white shirts and dark pants, while Edge wore the long leather coat he wore before joining The Brood. In February 1999, The Brood feuded with The Undertaker's Ministry of Darkness stable. The end of the feud saw The Brood merge with The Ministry. In March, after Undertaker's Hell in a Cell match with The Big Boss Man at WrestleMania XV, Edge, Christian, and Gangrel were lowered onto the cage from the ceiling. They lowered a noose into the cell, and the Undertaker proceeded to hang The Big Boss Man from the top of the cage. The Brood were often victims of beatings at the hands of the Ministry to both prove their loyalty to the Undertaker and to punish them. On one occasion, Christian was sentenced to a flogging at the hands of his fellow Brood members, and from the Undertaker himself after he was forced to reveal to Ken Shamrock the location of Stephanie McMahon when Shamrock held Christian in an ankle lock. When it came to the point Undertaker tried to force the Brood to sacrifice Christian alongside Shamrock, Edge and Gangrel refused, as they were more loyal to Christian than the Ministry. Instead attacking the Acolytes, the Brood split from the Undertaker's loyalty, thus becoming the only members of the Ministry to defect from the stable before the Corporate Ministry merger. This led to a feud with the Ministry of Darkness, specifically The Acolytes. By June 1999, The Brood began feuding with The Hardy Boyz. By that time, Edge and Christian had found success as a tag team, and Gangrel had turned on Edge. Gangrel tried to convince Christian to do the same, but Edge and Christian instead split from Gangrel, who turned on both of them and aligned himself instead with their main enemies, The Hardy Boyz. The New Brood was formed after the Hardy Boyz dumped Dok Hendrix as their manager in August 1999, turned heel and became briefly associated with Gangrel. After winning a series of matches against the team of Edge and Christian, dubbed the "Terri Invitational Tournament," they won the services of Terri Runnels as their manager by winning the first ever tag team ladder match at No Mercy by defeating Edge and Christian. The fans gave both teams a standing ovation the next night on Raw is War. On that same Raw, The Hardy Boyz announced that they were not the New Brood - they were The Hardy Boyz. They called a truce with Edge and Christian, and the quartet attacked Gangrel, ending his association with both teams. Terri became the Hardys' new manager, but fell out with them after a short time. The Hardys later teamed with Lita to form Team Xtreme. Category:Tag Team